Love never dies
by CraftyWarriorHeart
Summary: Lovino and Antonio have to suffer through problems in there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I was on a role today and started this story:)**

**I hope you like,**

**I tried my best**

**Warning: Lovi's bad mouth**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Anger gets the best of us**

"What the fuck Antonio! You piss me off so much! Going out in the middle of the night to drink and have fun with the ladies! Without as much as a word to me!"

"L-lovi?!"

"No, shut the hell up Im not done yet! You Piece of shit! For all I know you could be doing this everyday! I-I h-hate you so m-much! You bastard! I thought you loved me...guess I was wrong."

Now the stream of tears began to come from Lovi's face. He looked so miserable. Antonio felt horrible. He could tell he hurt his feelings. Lovinos face was red his eyes red and wet. His face showed a mix of feelings from angered, to sad, to frustration, then rejection, and finally hurt.

"I-I didn't reali-"

"No i didn't give you permission to speak! I hate .hate. we should have never started dating! This was all a waste of time! I'm done! I'm leaving and never coming back again! Dont come after me! Ever.."

The tears just continued as Lovi stormed up stairs. He angrily shoved his shit in a suitcase. Grabbed his phone. accidentally knocked one of the many photos Antonio had. As it broke he turned around...

"Shit! Why does Tonio have to take pictures of everything... Oh this was the picture of when we had our first date..." When he took me to my favorite Italian restaurant, got my favorite food (lasagna), and i got front row seats to the setting sun. That was the best day ever. Wait wha-what the fuck...NO... .NO. That was the worst date ever! I never had and never will have feelings for Him .

Antonio came in to see clothes everywhere, broken glass on the ground, and Lovi on the floor looking at a photo which he realized right away was the picture of their first date.

"Lovi this was all a-"

"No, im leaving, goodbye."

As lovi walked out the door Antonio tried grabbing his arm only to be shoved away.

Lovino ran down the stairs and to his red Ferrari. He hopped in the front and drove away. Antonio sadly watching him walk away out of his life forever. Antonio was strong and very passionate but lovino was really hard to well not make mad. It seemed everything he did made his dear upset. And now he was leaving him. This was the first time in Antonio's life where he felt utterly helpless and vulnerable and heartbroken.

Lovino was so pissed off he felt he was speeding in his red beast down the road. As if he were racing all these losers and winning. It somewhat felt good. Oh god he just realized he sounded exactly like Gilbert. Oh god this was bad. He was completely losing his mind. And over that tomato bastard too. He didnt even l-love him. Why should i get all upset if he never cared for me to begin with. A tear slipped down his cheek as lovino realized he's leaving the one person that cared for him and made him happier though it wasnt shown much. NO ANTONIO DIDNT CARE FOR HIM AT ALL. I JUST NEED TO FORGET ABOUT HIM.

**Weeee oooo**

**Weeee oooo**

Red And blue lights flashed.

"GODAMMIT! JUST MY FUCKING DAY!" He said through sobs. Lovino realized hed been actually speeding and it wasnt his Imagination that cars were flashing past his eyes. He ended up getting two tickets one for speeding and the other for yelling and cursing at the officer. (On accident of course, well kinda, maybe on purpose, I mean the guy had it coming for him when he pulled over the one and only pissed off Lovi.)

* * *

Antonio was heartbroken. As he slouched In the chair all the sudden he burst into tears. He loved Lovi so much. Lovi was the world to him. The only meaning to his life was to be with his Lovi. His love for Lovi was immeasurable. There was nothing in the world that could show how much Antonio loved Lovi.

He decided to go drinking. As he found his favorite bar to grab a sip(more like a days worth of drinks) he realized this hell hole was what started everything and he realized he shouldnt be doing this but he felt miserable and wanted to forget everything.

As he walked in he found a familiar friend. Francis, who had blonde hair that went to about his shoulders.

'Ohohoh, bonjor Toni, last night was fun drinking wasnt it?"

"Ehh more or less... i just got dumped and decided to drink the day away (more like my life away)"

"Well then come share a drink with me then?" A smirk appeared on Francis's face. Though Antonio failed to notice.

As Antonio sat down Francis was oddly close and wouldn't keep his fingers off him. About six drinks later Antonio was out of it. Then Francis got closer. Close enough to whisper in his ear as he started sticking his hand up Antonio's shirt.

"Antonio ive alway loved you since before pre k(as he snuck his hand higher up his shirt). And now that you're a loner i wont let you be. I'll make you feel better, more pleasured that you ever had with Lovino...If you even did those things with Lovino. Probably not knowing just how caring you are Toni."

Antonio moaned as Francis twirled his finger around his nipple.

* * *

Once the officer left Lovi just sat in the seat for a while. He continued to cry harder and harder. He stared at the tickets. Now he owed over a thousand dollars. "Jackass"(Yes, he means both the officer and Antonio when he says Jackass)

Lovino decided he is going to move back to italy. "I hate spain, it's a horrible place to live."

As he's driving he thinks about everything that has happened.

"Wow, anger really got the best of me

* * *

**I was really happy once I finished this chapter!**

**Im sorry about the Fruk, it's not going to be in the whole story though. I promise. It just kinda happened.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading l hoped you enjoyed!**

**I don't know how many but there's going to be more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back with chapter 2!**

**I hope you enjoy it and I'll probably get a lot more chapters out for the next few days cause ive got a five-day weekend and there's really nothing else to do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Shattered hearts and stupid decisions

Antonio woke up to be in the arms of another. He sat up to abruptly to see Francis holding him. He tried pulling away but failed. Both him and Francis were sweating.

"Get off of me! This is wrong!"

"Ahhh but you weren't saying that last night..."

"I was drunk! This is wrong! I have a boyfriend!"

"But remember you said he dumped you..."

"Bu-but well that's t-true but I still love him! Not you! I'm sorry, I thought we were just friends.. you misunderstood our relationship..."

"Ohohohoh that's going to change, ill make you love me drunk or not..."

"No! I'm leaving..." As he got up and out of Francis' s grasp a sharp pain shot up his back

"Gasp, Owwwww...We didnt, did we?"

"Why of course we did! You really did enjoy it..."

Antonio walked slash stumbled to the door. Pulling on some pants and boxers(obviously to much in a hurry to put a shirt on, duhhhh)

As he got outside he realized he always shared a car with Lovino. So he ended up running back to his house hoping Lovino may have returned to get something of his. As he got to the door, hope fluttered in his chest. But as he opened the door no lights were on at all. Though being out of breath he still called out to Lovino.

"Lovi!? Please answer me if your hear...lovi...I love you lovi...Please come back to me!"

He restlessly searched through the house. Living room, no. Bathroom, no. Bedroom, no. Office room, no. When got to their bedroom the door was shut and he saw a light on in the room

"Huuhhh, lovi...Lovi!"

As he opened the door all excited, he found, no one. There was still glass on the floor but other than that there was no one. No Lovi here to say sorry. Or to forgive him. Or to give him some flowers and say he still Loved him. No. Just silence. He felt terrible and felt he would never see his precious Lovi again.

* * *

As Lovino drove to the airport he knew he wouldn't be able to move in with his Fratello. He knew his Fratello would be living with his german boyfriend, who Lovino absolutely hated mind you.

Once he was at the fucking airport he, even though he didnt like, decided to give Feli a call. Telling him he is coming home whether he likes it or not. He brought his phone out and dialed his number. It took a while for Feli to answer but he finally picked up.

"Ohhh, Hi Fratello! You havent called for a while."

"Ah, Feli you sound out of breath what are you doing?"

"Uhh n-nothing..."

"Feli, love put the phone down so we can continue what we were doing..."

"W-what the FUCK FELI!? YOUR HAVING SEX WITH THAT GERMAN BASTARD?! IM ALREADY HAVING A BAD DAY...Okay... So I coming home! I don't want you guys doing it when im there okay! I have to go im getting on the airplane now."

Feli turned to Ludwig, "My Fratello is was crying as he said he was coming here."

"So."

"He never cries..."

"Oh...wonder what happened..."

"Ludwig i have a feeling it had to do Antonio, lets call him..."

"Okay." Ludwig said sadly,"but I was hoping we could continue this..."

"I know, i know sorry Luddy."

* * *

Antonio searched up amd down every block trying to fimd his love.

"Yea he has a red Ferrari but he doesnt have another house to go to, right?"

So he ended up calling all possible friends and places Lovi could have gone to. And as he was about to call cute little Ita-chan he got a call. He answered, it WAS ITA-CHAN.

"ITA-CHAN!"

"Antonio whathappenedtofratello, hewascryingandiwassoworriedicalledyoucausihadafeelingitwas-"

"Calm down, I cannot understand you, I was about to call you cause Lovi left me and i need to know where he went."

"So you were the reason he was crying?! What happened!?"

"He was crying?! Oh god... well he found out that I went out drinking without telling him... I swear it was only once! And i was gonna tell him but it was to late and he got mad...Amd he yelled at me then left really sorry... I need to know where he is..."

"He said he was getting on an airplane back here to italy, i have faith in you Antonio, My fratello really cares for you...whatever he said he more than likely didn't mean it...Hurry."

"Okay bye Ita-chan."

He left the house right away. It took a while and a lot of arm waving to finally get a ride. But Antonio finally got to the airport. As he rushed to get a ticket to go to italy he swore he saw Lovino but wasnt sure. When he ran up to the person he was some seborga dude. Whatever.

Once he finally got up the stairs he saw Lovi. Lovi! There he was! H-he was crying he could see it.

"Lovi!"

Lovino looked up from where he sat,"what the fuck!?" He screamed. A few people turning to give him dirty looks.

"Lovi, im sorry... I really-"

As he started running up to him Lovi got up and backed away,"stay away from me!"

"Lo siento, Lovi...Te amo.."

"No, I don't believe you!"

Just then an announcement went on**"plane 3 has arrived for Italy"**

Then Lovi ran to the gate for plane 3 as Antonio followed he was stopped by the lady at the gate, "I'm sorry sir your plane is arriving at gate 4.

"I-u-uh but I-he... uhhh right im sorry guess I was mistaken." as he smiled at the lady and saw Lovino walking away. Then suddenly he stopped and turned around just staring at Antonio then getting onto the plane.

* * *

**finished chapter 2 yay!**

**Lo siento- im sorry**

**Te amo- I love you**

**Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhh what to say...**

**Chapter 3 here!**

* * *

**A Feeling**

Antonio sadly sat sulking in the airport chair. He knew once he got on the airplane that he would eventually catch up to Lovino its just he feels like he just failed. As he sat he couldn't help but feel irritated at the fly that kept buzzing around his head.

"Get away stupid fly! Scat!"

Then the announcements went off for his plane.

"Finally, thought id never leave."

As he boarded the plane he couldn't help but notice all the couple on the plane. It was like they were all mocking him that he just got dumped. He stared in disgust (more like in want) as one of the couples kissed their way to heaven. No literally they were kissing so long , they must have run out of breath by now.

He found himself a lonesome seat in the back of the plane. Where he sat and stared out the window, refusing to look at the couples. He decided after what Ita-chan said he was going to get his Lovino back.

He looked out the window actually looking at the things out there now. He notice as the land below began to get smaller. Until he saw them rise over the clouds. He was a bit excited. Hed never actually been above the clouds before. Hed never even been on a plane before but the view was nice. He couldn't help but think of him and Lovi being on the plane together. As he would say "Ahh lovi look at the beautiful sky, isn't it nice." And then lovi would say something like "oh shut up like hell the skies in the least bit pretty..." then he'd say the last bit oh so quietly with a blush forming on his face "...but your beauty couldnt compare to things like the sky."

Antonio smiled at the thought of that. And realized he would die without his little Lovi there. Also there. No matter how many arguments they go in his Lovi always ended up forgiving him but this time he just flat-out left him.

As thought about Lovino he swore he saw a white fluffy cloud in the shape of Lovino. With his cute auburn chestnut colored hair. Not forgetting that cute curl that he all complained about how it never stayed down no matter how much hair gel he used. Then his olive colored eyes that sparkled in the sun. And when he was frustrated how his cheeks would puff out and turn red and he would frown.

Oh how Antonio missed His little Lovi...

* * *

Once Lovino got of the plane he had to wait an hour in line just to get his damn luggage. I mean couldnt people go any fucking faster... I just want to get to my- I-I mean Feli's house dammit. So I can go to sleep and forget everything.

As he was driving he noticed how much the city had changed since he was last here. Wow well I guess I havent been here for a while. Thinking about it now it had been months since he was in Itay.

He pulled out a tiny sheet of paper that had Feli's address on It and typed it into his gps.

"Uggh cant believe Feli moved again its like the fourth fucking time!"

As he got the instruction it wouldn't stop saying "turn left" "turn right" "go straight for 3 miles"

"Shut the fuck up already, I know where to go!" He yelled angrily at the gps and ended up throwing the gps and breaking it.

"DAMMIT!"

He finally pulled into the driveway of Feli's house err-or im mean Feli and stupid potato bastard's house. As he walked up to the door with a tear soaked face the door suddenly opened before he knocked.

"FRATELLO!"

"Uh, hi Feli."

"Fratello, what happened?" As he ran up and tightly hugged Lovino." Why were you crying?!"

"I just I- I decided my relationship was impossible f-from the beginning... I mean we are like polar opposites and all..." As Lovino started to continuously cry again till his eyes were like waterfalls.

Feli just continually hugged Lovino.

"Its okay fratello but I don't think there was anything wrong with your relationship."

"SHUT UP FELI, OKAY, YOU NEVER HAD TO BE ALONE YOUR WHOLE LIFE! EVERYBODY PAID ATTENTION TO YOU. YOUR GOOD AT EVERYTHING! EVERYONE ONLY CARES FOR YOU... IVE BEEN ALONE. I try to be nice. I try to do good. But everyone looks at you a people probably don't even realize that you have a brother. When people think of the vargas family they think of Feliciano Vargas. Not Lovino Vargas.

"Fratello... I never thought you thought of it that way..."

"I know you didnt... Cause you're so oblivious... And I didn't let you find out, I didn't want you to know.." Now Lovino was looking down. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Feli after yelling at him.

"I-im sorry Fratello..." he looks at Lovino with a sad face

As Lovino looks up to see Felis eyes he feels bad. "No it's not your fault, Feli, it's a good thing that your good at painting, drawing, cleaning, and cooking."

**Knock Knock**

"oooohhh I'll get it fratello!"

"Fratello! Its Antonio!"

"Wha-what the fuck?! Tell him to get the fuck out!"

"But Lovi... I came here to see you ... Lovi-"

"No you g-go away! I H-HATE YOU!"

Lovino jumped out of the chair he was in and ran for the back door to find it was locked. He shook the door lock vigorously.

"Dammit all!"

Just when Antonio snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Lovi's waist.

"Dammit! No let go of me!" He whined.

"Lovino, I'm not letting go of you till you know how I feel. I've had this feeling ever since I met you though it was a smaller feeling before."

"No! I already know... okay so let me go already!" As he yanked himself out of the others grasp and ran to the closest window.

"I'm leaving. I decided that Italy's the best place for me a-and neither is Spain. (Careful Lovino dont stutter just talk normally, you can do this)..I'll probably go to asia or maybe North America. I dont n-need you. N-NONE OF YOU!"

As Lovino jumped out the window, newly wet tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Feelings! That's bullshit! Like he had any feeling to begin with. Why am I getting worked up over this I had no feeling to begin with or to end with."

* * *

**So much feelings!**

**Its getting hot in here!**

**Anyways hoped you liked and I would love reviews so I know if you Awesome peeps like this or not (Prussia Moment)!**

**I'm not sure yet but I believe I'll have a few chapters after this one;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so one thing I would like to say is you guys (and girls) please read this cause I know many people just skip this part because they want to read the story and all. And I do it too but I always try to read what people have to say so PLZ LISTEN OKAY. So if you love this story I would like to recommend a Spamano story that you will love! I don't know if I'm allowed to do this but the story was really good and I want you guys to know about it. Its called Besame Mucho by George deValier. Plz look it up it's not finished yet but so far its amazing. Anyways, you probably want to get on to the story so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The truth is not always easy to accept

Once Lovino one out the window he ran at sonic speed not turning around once till he felt safe enough, even though he knew Antonio wouldn't be able to keep up with him. 'Why would Antonio chase after him if he didn't care for him.' He thought to himself. He stopped behind a tree that, wasnt to far but far enough from the house, to take a breath.

Once he looked over to the window where he dashed out he saw no one come out and saw no one running right behind him. He was quite upset by this. Wait WHAT THE FUCK I SHOULDNT C-CARE! No one cared about me to begin with and never has so what the fuck!? But he can't help this growing feeling of loneliness wash over him. I mean yes I've been alone all my life but Antonio was always trying to cheer me up once he found about my past. He even cried for me when he found out I was abused as a child. Yep that's right Lovino fucking Vargas was whipped and hurt by my parents. There really was no reason too!

They were always yelling and angry at each other. Guess that's kinda where I got my big temper and cursing words from. Then one day it got so horrible Feli and I's dad dumped our mother and she began to heavily drink. And it wasnt like and all sweet and Lovey dovey cuchie cue kind of drunk. It was a violent angered drunk. The worst part about it was that she passed out later after abusing Feli and didn't remember once she woke up. When I saw the scars she left on Feli I had to stop her. So I began yelling at her. But she wouldn't believe me. So when she got drunk she began hurting me. I was glad it wasnt Feli but she left marks on me.

Feli became so depressed and sad when he saw the scars. But I would tell him I was fine and they didn't hurt. I just didnt want to scare my Fratello. But one day he actually caught her abusing me and he ran crying into his door. He was in that room for 3 days straight. Only coming out to go to the bathroom or in the middle of the night to get food. That was when I decided when I was 16 id leave and take Feli with but when our mother realized the scar on our bodies were from her she committed suicide.

I can remember the funeral very well. Lots of people, some of which I didn't even know, were dressed in black with blank gazes. Most didn't even look alive. She was incased in a nice white well whatever the hell they put dead people in. There were white roses all around it. Feli was crying and Id noticed lots others crying. I felt terrible then cause I couldn't bring myself to cry. Not even my eyes could water. When we left the funeral Nono looked after us till I moved out and took Feli with me.

Feli always depended on me and I became so worried he'd leave me once he started dating the german bastard! Ugggh just thinking about him gets me riled up. I guess I really am not needed.

As Lovino had enough breath he began to run down to the lake. Once he got there he stripped himself of his clothes.

"I-I can d-do this, its n-not like anyone needs me!"

Did Lovino mention he was scared of water ever since the day Feli was drowning and he jumped in after him and once he got Feli on land he went back under to get something that he dropped.

And he'd got caught on something. drowning, suffocating. It was a horrible feeling. Lovino knew at that time he was either going to hold his breath and die or become so desperate for air that he sucked In the air. Being the impatient Lovino that he was he sucked in tons of water and blacked.

Feli ended up calling his bastard of a boyfriend to save him. How humiliating being saved from that potato bastard! When he awoke Feli was freaking out and crying. He told him self he'd never step foot it a big water source again but here he was about to jump in the water.

"I'm a worthless brat of a child thats selfish and doesn't deserve a l-life." Lovino shakily said as he started stepping in the water. Tears fell easily from his soft cheeks.

* * *

Antonio had decided to go through the front door instead of jumping through the window. As he rushed out the door he searched up and down and all around for his dear Lovi.

He finally caught sight of that brunet haired boy of his. He tried calling out till he realized the other was stripping down. He barely heard the shaking voice as the other readied themself to jump.

"No Lovi! Your wrong, you're not worthless. Te amo Lovi. I love you if you leave me i'll, i-i'll commit suicide."

"No y-you don't stop lying to me. Cant you tell I cannot take the lying any more! Cant you see that im damn well done with this hell hole! I just want to die! I want to leave and start my next life already. I was a mistake from the beginning!"

"No you're not Lovino." He looked seriously at his lover as he tried to inch closer to get the other away from the water.

"Lies!" He screeched and with that plunged in the water.

"LOVINO!" Antonio jumped in after the other but found it hard to find him seeing as it is the water was a murky green-blue color and it also was a dark night.

After what seemed like hours Antonio found a lifeless body and grabbed it to take to the surface. He made it to the surface and placed Lovino down on the sandy beach like ground.

"Lovino wake up! Wake up Lovino! L-lovino... wake... Lovino. You have to get up!You have to I love you Lovino. Your my heart! My every meaning for living! Dont leave me.." As he shook Lovino violently at some point slowing down from tiredness. Tears took over his face as he called 911.

24 hours later

Antonio waited in the silent almost deserted waiting room of the hospital. All he could do was cry and worry if they had succeeded in keeping Lovino alive. They had allowed no one in for hours and he was waiting impatiently for the results.

Feli and Ludwig were also there waiting for the results and Feli was crying more than he himself was. The only difference was Feli had Ludwig to hold onto and Antonio was by himself and on the verge of losing the one person he could ever want to hold like that.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 4 I hope I made you anxious!**

**Muahahah!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and Plz review.**


End file.
